


House of Cards

by RedMoon616



Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Card Games, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoon616/pseuds/RedMoon616
Summary: Mackenzie's on a quest to satisfy her boyfriend Matt in a particular way, while both of them are at the latter's office. What will happen when they get interrupted by a fleeing Frank Castle, who's looking for some help from the lawyer?Second part of a series of short stories contemplating the sometimes usual, but mostly unusual, life of Matt & Mackenzie. A continuation (kinda) of Daring the Devil.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607302
Kudos: 5





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Mackenzie doubles down in her attempt at having sexual escapades with Matt, but -as per usual- things don't end up going according to her plans. Instead, she meets again the infamous Punisher.
> 
> This is the second part of a series that focuses on the everyday life of Murdock and his girlfriend Mackenzie, and how has their relationship evolved after the events of Daring the Devil (which I recommend you check out first if you haven't, to have some context and back story). Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Matty?” I call Murdock using the same nickname that Stick uses, knowing perfectly well that it pisses him off, and practically being able to _hear_ his jaw twitch in annoyance. Yet, his lack of response, the utter silence, and stillness of his body tell me exactly that he’s listening intently, even if he doesn’t want to acknowledge that I have even spoken at all.

So, to gauge his reaction to what I’m about to ask him, I prop myself on my elbows –having been lying down on the couch– and turn to Matt, who’s sitting at the table near the kitchen. He has been going through some documents for his latest case while I “refrained myself from bothering him” (or that’s what he told me to do, anyway) by reading a book. This has definitely been a slow morning for both of us, so I better try and spice it up a bit. “Can I suck your dick?”

Upon hearing my question, Matt lifts his head so fast that I’m amazed he doesn’t give himself whiplash from the quick motion. At the same time he straightens up, he drops the pen he was holding between his now frozen fingers. To be honest, though, I don’t even know what he uses it for in the first place since he can’t really write. I imagine it must be some sort of tic he has, like the need to do something with his fingers (which, I believe is something I can find a better use for right now).

Still, the expression on his face says it all, despite not showing anything whatsoever. He’s at a loss for words, that much is obvious from the way he keeps opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to answer something –and I’m sure I could probably find a better use for that as well–. Murdock ultimately chooses to clamp his mouth shut for the time being, but I can tell that his mind is still reeling from the prospect of having my luscious lips around his dick. This is awesome; it’s not every day that I render him speechless, and just by uttering a few chosen **words** nonetheless. This is gonna be a very interesting situation indeed. Can’t wait to hear what he has to say, what his reply will be; or, ultimately, what he will do if he can’t get his mouth to cooperate and spit out the words.

After a couple of minutes of intense and deafening silence, he finally parts his lips as if to say something, but nothing comes out. Instead, he licks his lips, swallows thickly and readjusts his position on the chair, sagging a little bit more against the backrest while spreading his legs further apart. Oh my, is someone getting _hard_ already? I haven’t done anything; I just asked a simple question. Is the mere idea of getting a blow job so enticing to Matt? I mean, I know it would be the first time I do it with him, but really? I appreciate the enthusiasm, although I have to confess that –unfortunately–, it won’t be the very first time I do it at **all** since I had the “opportunity” to practice while working undercover. What a shame, truly, that Murdock doesn’t get to be my first at this as well.

Then again, I guess I get to profit from my learned skills and can avoid embarrassing myself by being an “oral virgin”. Like, as much as it would be to be taught from the beginning by Matt, we don’t have time for that now. He’s clearly occupied with far more pressing matters, and I want this to just be a quick release, not a drawn-out moment of awkward yet adorable sexiness. Anyway, to me, his pose right now is as clear an invitation as I will nonverbally get (which kinda gets me starting to drool and ready to pounce on him). Unfortunately, before I can say anything or even move, his phone rings up.

Murdock answers the call and the mood that had been building for the past five minutes or so dies so fucking quickly that it could have never existed, to begin with. Nevertheless, I get a glimpse of Matt adjusting himself in his pants –which is clearly a point for me, thank you very much–, before he gets stiffly up from his chair and walks over to the kitchen sink to fill himself a glass with water. Affected much, Murdock? I knew I would get him one way or another.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not an expert on the subject by any standards whatsoever, but I like to think that I garnered some useful skills along the way, at least these last few months. Between being with Matt and working for countless mobs and criminal organizations, I picked up enough knowledge so that I can use it to my advantage nowadays. And if Murdock gets the better part of the deal now and again, then so be it. I’m not complaining, pal. Au contraire, I’m thoroughly enjoying myself way too much.

After drinking almost the entire glass in one go and speaking a bit with whoever was on the other side of the line, Matt hangs up and returns to his papers on top of the round table. He makes quick work of gathering all the documents scattered around, completely ignoring me and my previous question. Whatever happened must be quite important, otherwise, he would have probably taken me up on my offer by now. I wonder what changed his plans. Will he even tell me if I ask? You can never know with him.

“I’m going to the office. Karen needs to leave on an urgent matter and Foggy is unavailable, so I have to cover in case any new clients arrive”, explains Matt with a sort of a clipped tone, surely frustrated about the unexpected responsibility he has been given. I suppose he was really looking forward to that blow job, after all. Can’t blame him, but there’s nothing I can… Wait, I think there might be. It’s risky, but then again nothing really is when he’s around, enhanced senses and all.

“Can I come with?” I ask half enthusiastically, not wanting to give away the real motive behind my sudden interest in spending the rest of the day at the office doing basically nothing. Apparently, Matt is aware of this as well, because he looks at me with a skeptical expression painted on his face. His shoulders still retain the same tension from before, which means that he might not want me to accompany him at all. Well, too bad, ‘cause I’m coming anyway, either if he wants it or not. “I promise to behave”, I assure him with the most innocent tone I can muster.

It’s only a half-lie since I still intend to blow him but to do nothing else besides that. Hopefully, he won’t pick on _that_. It’s only after a few moments of deep consideration that he finally nods once only to return to his task of gathering his things. Not wanting to make us late, I jump from the couch and put my Converse on, not bothering to change my outfit since I don’t really expect anyone to show up at the office (and even if they did, _I_ don’t really work there anyway). Once we are both ready, we leave the apartment together.

* * *

It’s been two hours since we arrived at the office and all I have been able to do is play with a deck of cards that I borrowed from Foggy’s desk (thank God that the good man has enough sense as to keep something like that in his office, otherwise I would have already died of boredom). I have been trying, in the meantime, to put together a good enough and well-thought strategy to approach my target without being immediately discovered and shut down.

I know for a fact that –despite actually wanting it– Matt will turn me down if he sees me coming even from a mile away. I need to be extra careful about this; sneaky, if that’s even remotely possible with Murdock’s enhanced senses. And thus, it all boils down to one key element: the right moment to get into action. If I wait until he’s distracted enough, I might be able to pull this stunt off without being spotted right away. Let’s see how this goes then.

I peek from above my respectably seized house of cards and look through the uncovered windows of Matt’s little office, watching intently in case I notice an opening for my plan to be set in motion. He has headphones on, seemingly listening to something which I have no idea what it could be nor do I really care. All that matters to me now it’s that this is my chance, and probably my only one for the rest of the afternoon. Thankfully, I had a light lunch, otherwise, I might be taking the risk of puking if I manage to succeed in my endeavor. I mean, I know what to do and I consider myself decent at it, but I’m no pro whatsoever. So, taking into account Matt’s girth...well, I might end up making a mess. And despite not having a dick of my own, I know that a mess down there wouldn’t be fun at all.

Without much further delay, I get up from my seat at Karen’s desk and start to slowly approach my boyfriend’s office, trying to be as stealthy as I can to not raise attention to myself. I doubt that he is so immersed in whatever he’s listening to that he won’t even be aware of my presence, but I’m counting on his concentration being aimed at the audio instead of at my careful steps. If I’m swift enough, I might catch him kind of unaware.

Just a few more feet until I reach the edge of his desk, and then I’ll be on my knees crawling under the wooden piece of furniture. It doesn’t help that the opening is so low, but at least that’s better than there not being an open section at all. Still, that’s definitely going to attract his attention towards me and “whatever I’m doing” (as he would so eloquently say). Oh God, this is more difficult than I originally thought, but I’m almost there, so there’s no giving up now.

Once I’m finally seated underneath Matt’s desk and between his –thankfully– spread legs, I look up at him only to find that he’s already ~~kind of~~ staring back, headphones missing and expression stern. Oh boy, I’m in for a treat (or a threat; maybe both). The glorious jaw twitch makes its reappearance and I open my mouth to explain my actions, but only silence comes out before he beats me to it and speaks first.

“Mackenzie, not _now_ , I’m busy”, he says in a grave and gruff voice, strict yet wanting to give in so badly that it’s almost visible. Man, he must be in pain just from denying himself such pleasure. Can’t relate, though. “And besides, if anyone walked in, they would find out. Your feet are visible underneath the desk”. Of course, he knows such a detail, fucking show-off that he is. Still, I get some satisfaction in knowing that his refusal must be physically hurting him. Your loss, Murdock.

Wait, no, I can’t give up this easily. I mean, when have I ever, right? You know me well enough by now, I’m a persistent bitch if I’m anything at all, am I not, my friend? I won’t admit defeat without giving a fight at least. “Don’t worry, I’ll make quick work of it”, I assure Matt while splaying my hands on top of each of his thighs, trying to further drive my point home and entice him into giving in to temptation. Come on, Matthew, you know you want this even more than I do. You can’t fool me; I can _see_ the clear **evidence**.

“I’ll be done before you even notice anyone approaching the building, I promise”, I say with the most seductive tone I possess. Yeah, I know that the action in itself might cloud his senses to the point that he can even register anything other than his own body –and to some extension my own–, but it would still be worth it. Besides, there’s no way we _both_ are so far gone that we won’t notice at least the front door of the office being knocked on or opened.

“Yeah, well, I would’ve liked to see you try”, Matt says half dismissively and half challengingly, letting show a slight smirk for a second, probably being torn between what he _should_ do and what he **wants** to do. That’s understandable, and if it were up to me, I would have stopped talking long ago (and so would have he, by extension; only thing coming out of his mouth would be grunts and moaning). Any which way, it’s only fair, in my opinion. He already came inside me that other time a few weeks back, so it would be fitting that he now comes in my mouth, right? What do _you_ think? I’m already aware of what _Matt_ is thinking…

“Say no more”, I mutter cheekily, reaching for his belt without a second thought, not wanting to give him any more time to ponder about the matter at hand. If he’s not willing to decide upon his desires, then I will do it for him. He might get pissed afterward, but only half-heartedly. He’ll be too blissed-out anyway to even care about me giving him head in the office while “at work” (I mean, neither of us is really working anyway, so we might as well make good use of our time here). For a moment, he doesn’t stop my movements, so I take it as a sign to keep going, until he ends up reaching for my hands and stills them both before I can even work his belt off. God damn it, Murdock, what now?

“Wait. Someone’s coming”. Well, isn’t that just perfect timing? For fuck’s sake, every fucking time! Really, what does the universe have against me wanting to please my boyfriend? Is it too much to ask to be allowed to give oral willingly to an agreeing person in a relatively private space? I know the office it’s still open and we take walk-ins, but seriously? Does someone need the help of Nelson & Murdock: Attorneys at Law (currently only Murdock, though) so badly that they can even wait until after I suck him off?

Yeah, yeah, I’m aware there’s no fucking way they would know. I'm not an idiot, I’m just horny and wistful. “They are entering the building, coming in fast. They’ll be here soon, so go back to Karen’s desk and act normal”. And there it is again, “commanding Matt”. So hot, except for the fact that he just basically told me to fuck off (well, not exactly, but it kind of feels that way, even if it’s justified). Guess I can always try later.

“Do you know what ‘house of cards’ means in Spanish?” I ask loudly –despite knowing that I don’t need to since Matt could hear me even if I were whispering–, once I reach Karen’s desk and I remember the towering construction I left on top of it. I was so concentrated on my “mission” that I had completely forgotten about it until now. That’s really what prompted me to ask such a random question out of nowhere.

Well, that and the fact that if I don’t steer the situation in another direction then Matt might not have enough self-control to will away his boner in time for the client’s arrival. Also, I actually know what the translation is, and want to show off to him since he _does_ know Spanish. I wonder if **he** even knows what it means. Guess I’m about to find out –as long as he plays along with it, of course–. Let’s hope he has enough active brain cells to figure out my strategy all on his own.

“What?” Comes Matt’s reply, uttered with a mixture of dumbfoundedness and surprise. He surely didn’t see that one coming (pun partially intended, although I’m not entirely sure how you can partially intend a pun, but whatever). I suppose I was putting too much hope in his still lust-ridden mind after all. Like, I’m aware that my bizarre question came kind of out of the blue, but he should be able to understand I’m trying to change the subject, right? Anyway, I better clear things up for him before there’s someone standing at the front door. Then it’ll be too late to even bother helping Murdock and his _particular_ situation.

“Well, first of all, I’m trying to dissipate any residual sexual tension, so that your possible new client doesn’t pick up on it”, I explain patiently. trying to avoid looking at the still visible (and almost too fucking obvious) hard-on pressed in Matt’s pants, just **begging** for attention. At least it would appear that my tactic makes sense to him and results in him beginning to calm down a little bit. Nevertheless, now I’m really interested in this stupid matter, so I’m pursuing it, god damn it! “And second, do you or not?” I ask a tad more exasperated than anticipated. It would be an understatement to say that I’m not as –if not more– pissed off as him for being interrupted at such a crucial moment. I was enjoying myself, as well as Murdock’s reaction to it all. Whoever walks through that door in a few minutes will be coronated as the biggest party pooper by myself.

“Oh. Um, yeah, right”, Matt finally manages to sputter out, even if he’s still somewhat bewildered about the whole affair. Yeah, I would be too, I guess. Wouldn’t you as well? “And no, I don’t recall having learned that specifically. Why are you asking?” His answer sounds a bit too indulgent for my liking, as if he’s just trying to entertain me rather than being sincerely interested. Doesn’t matter, I wasn’t expecting him to be as curious as me anyway. Still, these are great news; I was counting on Matt not having the slightest clue, but I couldn’t be a hundred percent sure about it.

He _doesn’t_ know, which means that I can show off my recently acquired knowledge. Yes, yes, I’m well aware that this entire shenanigan of mine is quite stupid, but let me have my fun, okay? I’m not harming anyone, am I? It’s like whatever, I’m just trying to help my boyfriend by also showing him that I’m not a complete idiot. Sue me if you don’t agree with my half-assed plan concocted in the spur of the moment on an emergency. Would like to see how _you_ would handle this sort of fucked up situation; if you even could, that is.

“Nothing in particular”, I ramble on, already being able to hear the heavy footsteps coming from the staircase (which I know for sure that Murdock has been listening to for a short while up to this point if the anxious expression his wearing on his face is anything to go by). “I learned it yesterday and thought that I might impress you since you know the language so well”, I explain a bit tauntingly, wanting to see if he would take the bait and at least show that beloved jaw twitch that I can’t get enough of.

“Anyway, in Spanish, it’s called ‘castillo de naipes’”, I continue while butchering the entire pronunciation of every fucking letter (damn, Spanish is hard as Hell) but carrying on regardless, “which literally translates to ‘castle of cards’”. Yeah, I know it’s not even fun, mildly interesting at best, but whatever. You don’t get to judge me, only Matt can –sort of–. “Thought it was curious, that’s all”, I said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. Jesus Christ, Matthew, was it really _that_ bad? At least say something...

“Mackenzie–” Whatever Murdock started saying, in a nervous and alarmed tone of voice, gets cut off by the sudden entrance of the person we have been waiting for like five minutes up until now. And, to be honest, I’m not sure if it’s the interruption on itself or **who** the mysterious person has turned out to be, what rendered Matt speechless, but whichever it is, this whole fiasco just became far worse –or better– than I could have expected in a million years to come.

It’s fucking _Frank Castle_! Standing in the middle of the “reception” of the little offices of Nelson & Murdock: Attorneys at Law (yeah, I know I don’t have to say the entire name all the time, but I like the way it sounds, okay? Now, be silent, the goddamn **Punisher** just walked in) and covered in a bunch of scratches and fresh blood –which I can’t say for sure if it’s his or not–, is the man that could have killed me all those months ago while I was undercover. What a small world this is (you don’t even start saying that this is Hell’s Kitchen and we all operate inside of it and blah blah blah; I’m not having any of that right now, my priorities are placed somewhere –rather on _someone_ – else).

“Well, would you look at that! What a coincidence really”, I exclaim half astonished and half amused, bordering on laughing at the sheer absurdity and irony of this whole situation. Man, what a premise for chaos to ensue; I truly can’t believe this is actually happening. More so, I can’t begin to phantom what would have happened if Matt hadn’t stopped me from sucking him off.

Can you even imagine that insane scenario? The Punisher walking on a barely legal girl blowing Matt Murdock –a.k.a. Daredevil– off beneath his office desk. It sounds as mortifying as hilarious if you ask me. What’s best about this entire mess is the expression of utter confusion and disbelief plastered on Castle’s face. Well, at least now my whole shtick about the translation of “house of cards” makes a little more sense. Actually no, but at least it takes on a different meaning –almost premonitory– and instantly becomes even funnier (although that might be only my take on it).

“What are you doing here, Frank?” Asks Matt quietly, but with an edge to his tone of voice. He’s clearly unhappy, even worried about the situation. The Punisher hasn’t come here to kill Murdock, that’s quite obvious, so _why_ is he here then? Looking for some legal advice? By the state of his looks, I doubt it; more likely he has been running away from someone and in need of some help. Guess we were close enough or on his way to who knows where. The question now is: who is he running away from? More importantly, if he’s being chased, then that means that we might be in danger as well, if anyone saw him entering the building –I would like to think that Castle isn’t that much of an idiot, but you can never be sure with this kind of man–.

Once finally addressed, Castle turns to look straight at Murdock, sporting a serious expression on his face. The man’s wary of me, that much is obvious, from the way he was previously staring at me with a searching look as if trying to pinpoint the moment and place where he saw me before. I wonder if he even remembers that night; I know that Matt certainly does, from what I told him about that particular encounter. It’s not like he’s mad at him, the guy never hurt me; still, he’s unsure whether Castle connected the dots after Karen told him a bit about my story. He must be drawing conclusions right now, that’s crystal clear.

What we don’t know is what _kind_ of conclusions those are. He could have forgotten about what Karen told him and just remember me as the girl he met back then, the one whose life he spared despite witnessing her working for criminals. I’m not saying he’ll hurt me if he thinks that’s the case –he didn’t do so before, so it wouldn’t make sense for him to do it now, especially not under such circumstances–, but it might hinder his already strenuous relationship with Murdock. Probably should clear everything out with him when I get the chance (or **if** I get the chance).

“I need your help”, says Castle with his usual gruff and grave voice (not that I had ever heard him before, but I knew from some other people what he sounds like), darting his eyes between Matthew and me –suspicion apparent in the way he keeps shifting so slightly; or maybe he’s just a little jumping after being in a fight, from the looks of him–. “Who is she?” He asks Murdock while nodding in my direction. He either doesn’t know, doesn’t remember (ergo didn’t make the necessary connections), or he’s aware but wants confirmation first.

Whichever option it might be, it just fuels the tension that can be felt inside the room. At least he had the common sense to close the front door behind him, otherwise, who knows who could be watching and or listening. It’s still the middle of the afternoon on a weekday, so chances of being spotted are rather high right now. And that’s without even taking into account whoever might be chasing him if he narrowly escaped whatever situation he had found himself in. Damn, what a mess this will be. Also, he said he needs Matt’s help... **what** for exactly?

Murdock presses his lips in a thin line and there’s a tiny jaw twitch taking place before he begrudgingly opens up his mouth to answer. “This is Mackenzie. You might remember Karen telling you about her when you mentioned seeing a young woman working for a mob you took down a few months back. You let her live”, Matt explains calmly while gesturing towards me, trying for the right words to defuse the situation before Castle decides to just bolt right off the office and leave.

Clearly, he’s interested in whatever The Punisher came for, seeking his help in broad daylight by coming straight to his law firm office, even if it might entail putting us in some kind of danger. I don’t really mind anyway, I’ve been yearning to finally kick some ass again, after weeks on end consisting of just training and no live action. It’s been quite boring, even if highly educational. _Now_ I know I’m way more prepared to deal with vigilante work than I was before, even when working undercover.

"You are that kid from the warehouse a few months back, that right?" Castle asks while eyeing me from across the room. I’m still sitting at Karen’s desk, playing with the rest of the deck that hasn’t made it into the house of cards yet. He seems to be remembering now, if the slight shift in his hard expression and tense demeanor is anything to go by. Apparently, he has been successfully reassured of where my true loyalties lie because his shoulders sag a bit and his posture slackens as well.

Great, he’s no longer a threat to us –well, for now, at least–, only the problem he has decided to bring to our doorstep carries that burden. Whoever might be after him, criminals or the government, I just hope they ain’t some fucking magical ninjas. I mean, that would be epic, but so tiresome and complicated to deal with. I said I’m better prepared now, and I wholeheartedly mean it, but I’m by no means whatsoever ready to deal with that kind of spooky shit. I need more time before I can get into the bigger leagues.

“You mean the one that you mercifully let walk away alive after you basically mauled an entire warehouse full of thugs with _just_ bullets? Then yeah, I’m that ‘kid’”, I answer kind of sarcastically, recalling the fucking massacre that was that night. Up to this day, it’s still hard for me to believe that I survived that. And up until now I still have nightmares sometimes about all the blood and gore just sprayed around that hellish scene. Not even with a lifetime of therapy sessions will I be able to completely overcome that particular trauma.

Well, that and what happened with the piece of shit that posed as my stepfather. Never recovering from _that_ either. Anyway, moving on; no need for you nor me to remember those events right now. I have to stay present and concentrate on the matter at hand. And as it would seem, my comment pulled some sort of fucked up reaction from Castle, who looks between amused, pissed off, and unapologetic. Yeah, that sounds about right with him.

“Yeah, well, I’m not going to apologize for killing those pieces of shit; you should get better friends”, he said derisively, working his jaw in what appears to be an attempt to keep his temper in check. He’s not wrong, though; those fuckers deserved what they had coming. The things I saw happening at that time; what those assholes would do and get into...I would have killed them all myself if I could. But, possessing the same type of moral code that Matt has, I knew that death wasn’t the right punishment.

I wanted them to suffer for a long time, even in the fucked up legal system that we have, that probably wouldn’t deal justice correctly. “Although, I don’t know if Red is exactly an improvement”, he comments snidely, only half-jokingly. That sort of pisses me off, even if I kinda agree with him. Let me be clear, Matt _does_ go around beating up people, even if they are bad, so there’s a point to be made there, no matter how spotty it might be. Still, no dissing on my boy.

“First of all, they weren’t my friends. I was working undercover to bring their organization down, but you took care of them before I could”, I explain seriously, wanting to get my point across as soon as possible. I need to clarify that I wasn’t working for the Dark Side but actually against it, right under their noses; otherwise, there won’t be a solid ground for trust to be built upon. “Second, ‘Red’ isn’t my friend either, to be honest”, I admit with some snark of my own, not being able to keep the smugness out of my confident tone of voice.

Also, I couldn’t help but remark the stupid nickname that Castle has come to use whenever referring to Daredevil. To be honest, though, I don’t think Matt will be too happy about me implying that we are together, but I really couldn’t give a damn right now. I just want it to be known the kind of relationship that we have and what the repercussions could be if anything happens to me. That’s how I save Murdock from having to deal out any warnings and threats. You’re welcome, Matthew.

"Wait, hold on a second. You mean you two are...?" Confusion and what seems like disgust flash for a second over Castle’s expression, but he manages to reign it in before they turn into something more tangible and dramatic. Good, we don’t need anyone’s fucking judgment, least of all your own, Castle. You aren’t the epitome of moral rightfulness out of the three of us (well, none of us are anyway, but he’s the last one out of the three), nor would you ever be. So, mind your own fucking business and we’ll be cool. Don’t need you to keep upsetting Matt more and more until he finally snaps; we were doing so well, leaving behind our age difference and working on Murdock’s overprotectiveness and worries. No need to screw up all of that progress now.

‘“Dude, you are no one to judge; you gun down any type of crook there is, low or high level alike”, I accuse without an ounce of guilt, pointing out what we all must be thinking about, even Punisher himself. I mean, come on! So rude. “Also, I’m above the legal age and he didn’t even touch me until I turned eighteen”, I argue further just to clarify any misunderstandings that might arise about us. Like, I’m staring at Murdock over there, still standing at the entrance to his office, leaning into the doorframe while trying to look casual but utterly failing at it. Cut the man some slack, for fuck’s sake. He has given me a job, a home, and practically a new life. Yeah, okay, he also screwed me one way or another (cheating, abandonment, etc.), but he ultimately saved my life. So, he can’t really be judged by dating someone half his age or so. He could be doing way worse.

Nevertheless, before Castle and I can continue exchanging words, Matt finally cuts back in, demanding answers from the other vigilante. “What do you want from me, Frank?” His quiet voice ads to the severeness of the initial situation, which got almost forgotten after we entered our little banter. This seems to work just fine and the man sobers up before starting to retell the series of events that led him to be in our presence right now. According to him, he had gotten a tip that spoke of a shady and dangerous criminal organization that was planning a big hit, so he went over to their headquarters to dismantle whatever they were working on.

Unfortunately, the information he got was a little fraudulent since it assured that at the warehouse they were gathering in would be fewer people than it actually ended up being, so he was forced to flee without finishing the job. As the fuckers gave relentless chase, he saw no other option (since he was already close by, was sure he would be let in, and if Matt was present, he might be agreeable to help him out) than to make a stop here and ask for Murdock’s help.

Apparently, plan A is to have Matt let him hide in here and sense whether the goons enter the building or not and, if they do so, when they’ll leave. Plan B involves Matt physically aiding him in battle if the matter comes to blows. Quite simple, isn’t it. Although, he didn’t take into account my presence, of course, since he wasn’t aware of it at all. Well, now what?

“You are telling me that you brought a tail to _my_ office, risking exposing me and getting innocent people involved?” Matt asks rather desperately, not being able to conceive how anyone could put so many innocent people in danger while trying to save their ass. Which, in my humble opinion, is a bit hypocritical of him since he has done similar stuff in the past, like how he met Claire in the first place. Still, he has a valid point, though.

“Frank, I’m not the only person in this office, not even on this floor, as you might be well aware by now. What about them? Have you taken their safety into consideration?” He keeps questioning, becoming more distressed and angrier by the second. Jesus, I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to kick out Castle by this point. Hope he manages to cool off, otherwise, this might end in an unnecessary and stupid fight.

“Look, I know it isn’t ideal, but I just need a place to hide in until this all blows over. Then I’ll be gone”, Castle assures confidently but cautiously, aiming for diplomatic instead of confrontational. He seems to be in real shit if he even bothers with all this trouble. I kinda feel for him too; I mean, I like him –for what little I know about the mysterious man–, despite not agreeing with his chosen MO, so I don’t want to see him get killed. “Come on, Red, help a friend out”. He sounds sincere, almost pleading, but I can’t help but find it kind of hilarious. These two being actual friends, that would be _really_ **something** , wouldn’t it? What are your thoughts in all this situation? Having fun witnessing this spiraling nightmare?

“Yeah, Matt, he just needs you to play ‘radar’ for a few minutes then he will leave us alone. That’s not too much to ask, is it?” I butt in encouragingly, wanting to get on the bloody man’s good graces so I don’t get killed in the future. Also, I really want him to fuck off so I can get back to what I was trying to do before he busted in. The quicker we resolve all this amicably, the sooner he’ll disappear. Otherwise, we might as well sit around and discuss this for the rest of the day. Still, my “radar” joke seems to strike a chord with Castle, ‘cause he snorts, smirks, and comments “I like her”, to my delight and Matt’s detriment. Yes! The Punisher likes me! Awesome.

* * *

After like half an hour –during which I finished my house of cards– since Frank Castle had arrived at Nelson & Murdock: Attorneys at Law (I will say it as many times as I like, leave off), the man left without much preamble, once Matt assured him that the coast was clear of any wandering thugs still looking for him. The time passed rather slowly, the atmosphere was quiet and dense, but eventually, things returned to normal once the infamous Punisher left the premises. Only bad thing was that after all the adrenaline I conjured in that short period, I was left utterly tired and with no desire to carry on with my original plan, at least not for the remainder of the day.

Ultimately, Karen came back right before it was closing time, and we agreed to discuss everything that happened over dinner at our apartment, picking up some Thai food on our way there. Nothing more interesting happened after that. Karen eventually went home and right after I prepared for turning in to sleep while Matt put his suit on, intent on going on patrol and meeting with Castle to take care of what was left of the organization. Well, what a crazy day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated already multiple times, this is just me not wanting to part with the characters but not wanting to commit to another long fanfic as well. Also, as opposite to Daring the Devil, these short pieces are supposed to be more lighthearted and fun than their predecessor. As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
